


easy peasy

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Microfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: very short 5 sentence fill for "yu-yu hakusho au" from tumblr!
Relationships: Axel & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 1





	easy peasy

**yu-yu hakusho/"off-world mission to the Makai" au, 5 sentences**

“Think you can handle this, partner?”

“Sweet talk some big scary demons-in-charge lurking in the heart of the Makai? Roxas, Roxas, _Roxas_ , you should know me by now,” Axel chides, grinning and stretching his arms out above his head.

Roxas chuckles and shrugs one shoulder. “Just remember, they’re A-class so we have to be careful, even if we can take ‘em.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my fic blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
